Love Is Hurt
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Tuhan, membenci hubungan yang seperti ini, bukan?"/"Tuhan memang membenci hubungan yang seperti ini, tapi, Tuhan tak pernah melarang umatNya untuk jatuh cinta."/"Tapi, ini tidak akan mudah"/ "Aku tau itu, tapi selama ada kata 'KITA', selama ada kau dan aku, selama kita bersama, mungkin apa yang akan kita hadapi ke depan akan menjadi lebih mudah". NSN Fic, DLDR!


Dibawah hamparan langit malam, di atas hijaunya rerumputan, nampak dua pemuda yang sedang duduk bersama di tengah taman kota yang jarang di kunjungi ketika malam hari. Pemuda pertama berkulit putih pucat, bermata oniks, mengenakan _sweater_ lengan panjang berhoodie, dan celana _skinny_ _jeans_ hitam. Pemuda berambut gelap yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pemuda yang satunya, berambut kuning cerah, secerah bola mata birunya yang mengambarkan matahari dan langit musim panas, _jumper_ hitam dengan strip orange nampak cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya. Keduanya, cukup lama berada di tempat sepi itu. Tidak peduli pada bulan yang makin meninggi, tidak peduli pada angin malam yang seolah membekukan, mereka hanya sedang ingin berdua, menikmati waktu yang tenang bersama, dalam diam yang terasa 'menyakitkan'.

"Hey," Suara serak cowok berambut pirang itu membuat pemuda di sampingnya melirik sejenak ke arah si pemuda, "Apa kau masih memikirkan masalah tadi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, takut ucapannya menyakiti lelaki berpupil oniks itu.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini menggeleng lemah, memandang si pirang sambil tersenyum kecil, sebelum kembali merundukkan wajahnya, menatap rerumputan di bawahnya dengan pandangan menerawang, kentara jelas jika pemuda manis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke..." Si pirang Namikaze Naruto itu memanggil nama pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini sekali lagi, dengan tubuh yang ia dekatkan pada si raven agar dapat memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku, maafkan _Kaasan_ juga, aku mohon maafkan kami..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia yang tidak lagi memeluk lututnya malah memasrahkan dirinya di pelukan si pirang yang hangat. Sementara Naruto, dia yang mulai menangis kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher si pemuda. Mengecupnya lembut sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Kau tidak salah, _Kaasan_mu juga," gumam Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tapi Sasu, kalau _Kaasan_ tidak berbicara seperti tadi mungkin-"

"_Dobe_, perkataan _Kaasan_mu benar, kita sudah menjalani hubungan yang salah..." Butir bening itu akhirnya juga lolos dari kelopak mata Sasuke yang terpejam, "Mungkin, ini yang terakhir untuk kita bersama."

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal itu!" Naruto mempererat dekapannya terhadap pinggang Sasuke. Ucapan si raven sungguh menyakitkan hatinya, dan ia yakin apa yang ia rasakan juga tengah di alami oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi ini salah," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tertahan.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta kita, tidak ada _Teme_!" Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat, airmata mereka makin menjadi meski tak ada suara. Sasuke menggengam erat lengan Naruto, ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam isak tangisnya. "Cinta memang tidak bersalah, mencintai seseorang juga tidak salah. Tapi, tidak seharusnya kita yang sesama jenis saling mencintai. Ini adalah kesalahan, ini dos-mpphh" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika Naruto menarik dagunya dan memalingkannya ke belakang lalu menciumnya. Menyampaikan isi hati keduanya yang tidak mampu diungkapkan.

_'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tapi...'_

_'Mungkin, ini yang terbaik bagi kita, walaupun sakit, meskipun sulit, kita...'_

_'HARUS BERJUANG BERSAMA!'_ kata Naruto dan Sasuke serentak dalam hati.

._._. X ._._.

**Love is Hurt,**  
**By Fu FujoCassiopeia**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Warning; OOC, AU, Boys Love, Male X Male, Angst Gagal, Typo Dimana-mana... Yang Gak Suka, Buruan Balik Aja Ya..**

**Berharap Bisa Buat Readers Nangis, Tapi Pas Fu Baca Ulang, Kok Hasilnya Gak Memuaskan.. Jadi, Supaya Readers Bisa Menilai Sendiri Setelah Baca Ini Fic, #aish bahasanya.. Spesial buat Ssiti Nur Shariizahh, maaf requesan kamu elum bias Fu penuhi… Enjoy^_^**

**._._. X ._._.**

_'Sasuke, aku suka padamu!'_

Dia tersenyum padamu ketika mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya, pancaran ketulusan nampak jelas di kedua bola mata birunya kala itu.

_'Hn, aku juga menyukaimu...'_

Dan sambutan cintamu membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu melompat gembira. Kalian saling memeluk dalam suka, tanpa sadar jika perasaan yang kalian miliki, adalah salah.

"Haah... Haah..." Kau meremas rambutmu kuat, menggelengkan kepalamu kanan dan kiri guna menghapus memori dimana kau menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto. Awal kebahagiaanmu.

_'Sasuke, bagaimana kau suka cincin ini? Cincin yang ada di jari kita ini sebagai tanda jika kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Meskipun tidak banyak yang tau, tapi setidaknya mereka akan mengerti jika kau dan aku sudah sama-sama saling memiliki.'_

"AAAARRGGH!" Kau menjerit frustasi, masih memegangi kepalamu, kau berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan sosok pirang itu. Seseorang yang kau cintai, namun harus rela kau tinggalkan.

_'Sasuke, boleh aku 'menandaimu'?'_

_'Jangan bodoh, _Dobe_! Kau ingin hubungan kita diketahui semua orang?'_

_'Akh, mereka tidak akan tau, _Teme_! Lagipula, aku 'menandaimu' agar para gadis genit itu tidak lagi kecentilan, di depanmu, hehehe...'_

_'Ta-tapi.. annghh.. Dobehh...'_

"KYAAAAHHH! PERGI, PERGIIIIII!" Kau terus berteriak, napasmu tersengal hebat, keringat membanjiri kulit pucatmu, kau menangis, kau menjerit, kau memohon, tapi bayang-bayang pemuda itu tak kunjung lenyap dari pikiranmu.

_'Oh, jadi ini Sasuke yang sering kau ceritakan pada_ Kaasan_? Hum, dia cukup manis, kelihatannya dia pintar dan baik, seandainya Sasuke-_kun_ perempuan, mungkin kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi, hahahaha.'_

SRAKK

Kau buka kasar laci di samping tempat tidurmu, masih dengan mencengkram rambut gelapmu, kau merogo sesuatu di dalam sana. Dan begitu kau menemukan botol kecil berisi obat penenang, tanpa ragu-ragu kau menuangkan isinya ke atas telapak tanganmu. Cepat-cepat kau meminum pil berwarna putih itu, menelannya tanpa air putih. Melahapnya berkali-kali lebih banyak dari dosis yang biasa kau telan. Satu niatmu, berharap bayangan Naruto segera lenyap dari pikiranmu.

_'Walau kita tidak bersama lagi, tapi kau harus tau Sasuke, jika aku sangatlah mencintaimu.'_

Sekelebat kalimat terakhir Naruto yang terniang di telingamu, seolah menjadi hal yang terakhir kau ingat, sebelum tubuh kurusmu ambruk tak berdaya di atas ranjangmu. Perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak matamu terpejam, wajah pucatmu makin mengucurkan keringat dingin. Tubuhmu melemas, dan pada akhirnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Mungkin, pada akhirnya kau telah menemukan ketenangan yang sejati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Niisan_, sudah hentikan! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum," gadis berambut merah kekuningan itu merebut paksa botol bir dari genggaman kakak kandungnya yang sudah mabuk berat itu. Matanya memandang nanar ke arah kakaknya yang kini telah berubah. Kakaknya yang dulu adalah pribadi yang ceria dan supel kini jadi pemurung dan penyendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan hobi barunya yang sering menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman keras tiap harinya.

"Uhuk... Berikan padaku, Kyuu-_chan_, aku masih ingin minum, Uhuk-uhuk..." Naruto si pemuda yang dimaksud berusaha meraih botol Wine berkadar alkohol tinggi itu dari tangan sang adik. Ia masih ingin minum, ia menginginkan air haram itu, meneguknya hingga ia mabuk dan hilang kesadaran. Dan yang paling penting, dapat membuatnya lupa pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah setahun ini coba ia lupakan.

"Tidak! _Niisan_ sudah terlalu banyak minum, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu..." Keukeh gadis manis bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu, ia mati-matian menjauhkan botol minuman itu dari jangkauan kakaknya.

"Uhuk.. Kembalikan, Kyuu-_chan_! Aku masih ingin minum, aku belum mabuk... Uhuk-uhuk..." Racau pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto. Dia yang setengah sadar berusaha menggapai botol bir yang sedang dijauhkan oleh adik perempuannya. Sebab hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghapus jejak Sasuke dari ingatannya.

"TIDAK! Kau sudah terlalu dan sangat sering minum, ini akan menganggu kesehatanmu, _Niisa_n!" Kyuubi kembali memperingatkan, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakaknya.

"Uhuk-uhuk.. Tapi aku masih-uhuk-uhuk-uhuk," Naruto memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak dan panas, tapi tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk merebut botol miras yang Kyuubi sembunyikan di balik badannya. "Cepat berikan, Kyuu!" mohonnya sempoyongan. "Biarkan aku min- Ohok Ohok Ohok..." Naruto terjatuh dari duduknya, lemas akibat kadar alkohol serta rasa pusing di kepalanya dan rasa sakit di dadanya membuat ia hilang keseimbangan. Belum lagi batuknya yang makin menjadi.

"Naru-_nii_, kau kenapa?" Kyuubi menghampiri kakaknya, mengelus punggung Naruto yang masih terus terbatuk hebat. "_Niisan_!" Kyuubi semakin panik ketika Naruto memuntahkan darah.

"Ohok Ohok Ohok..." Tubuh si pirang melemas di pelukan gadis berpupil crimson tersebut.

_'Aku, juga mencintaimu.'_

_'Hm? Katakan lagi, suara terlalu pelan!'_

_'Aku mencintaimu...'_

_'Apaaa?'_

_'AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARU_ DOBEEEE_!'_

Dengan mulut berlumuran darah, dan nafas yang semakin melemah, Naruto sempat teringat saat-saat manisnya bersama si raven.

_'Sasuke...'_ panggilnya dalam hati, _'Aku mencintaimu..' l_anjutnya sebelum gelap mengambil alih kesadarannya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Saat itu, langit membentang dengan cerah di atas sana. Sinar mentari yang hangat menambah kesan sempurna di hari itu. Padang bunga krisan nampak memenuhi seluruh taman, terdapat danau yang tak begitu besar terdapat di tengah padang bunga itu. Tepat beberapa meter di tepi danau, seorang pemuda tampan nampak duduk di atas bangku kayu panjang. Pupil obsidiannya menatap lurus ke arah pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Kau terlambat, _Dobe_..." Tanpa melihat ke belakang, pemuda tampan berpakaian putih itu menyapa sosok pirang di belakangnya. Pemuda yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

"Maaf," sahut lelaki itu singkat, sebelum mendekati si raven dan duduk disisi kosong pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," Kata Naruto lembut, tapi tak menyembunyikan nada kebahagian dalam kalimatnya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian malam itu," pemuda bersurai pirang itu melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, wajahnya nampak bahagia sekali.

"Hn, dan kau tidak berubah," balas si raven, senyuman manis terlihat mengembang di wajah cantiknya, apalagi setelah Naruto mengenggam erat tangannya. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bersama lagi," Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

"Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita," sahut Sasuke.

"Karena ini, surga milik kita..." ucap si pirang lagi.

**._._. X ._._.**

Mungkin ini adalah masa sulit yang harus di alami oleh keluarga Minato. Bagaimana tidak, anak lelaki yang selalu ia banggakan harus terbaring koma saat ini. Alkohol yang sering diminum oleh Naruto telah merusak organ hatinya, dan itu adalah pertanda yang buruk.

"Kyuubi, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini?" rutuk Minato minta penjelasan. "Mungkin kalau kau lebih cepat memberitahu kami tentang hobi baru kakakmu, mungkin ini semua dapat dicegah?"

Kyuubi hanya merunduk sambil menangis, ia tidak percaya jika efek minuman keras sangatlah mengancam jiwa kakaknya. Mungkin perkataan _Tousan_nya benar, harusnya ia segera lapor tentang berubahan sikap kakaknya, tapi sekarang, menyesal sudah tidak ada artinya.

"Kalau kita tidak segera menemukan hati untuk Naruto, mungkin..." Minato mungusap wajahnya frustasi, ia sama sakit dan hancurnya dengan kedua perempuan yang sedang menangis disisinya ini. Apalagi Kushina, ia nampak begitu rapuh dan tidak tega melihat kondisi anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Naruto, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Nak?" tangis Kushina makin menjadi, dan Kyuubi hanya mampu memeluk pundak bergetar sang ibu guna mengurangi sesak di dadanya karena melihat kakaknya terbaring lemah di ruang ICU, lengkap dengan peralatan medis di sekujur tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke... Sasuke, bangun, Nak. Ini _Kaasan_..." Entah, sudah berapa lama ia menangisi kondisi anak bungsunya, matanya yang sembab dan memerah adalah bukti jika ia menangis dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu? Kenapa kau tega membuat kami sedih, Sasuke?" Wanita bernama Mikoto itu mengecup punggung tangan anaknya yang bebas dari selang infus. Sementara tangannya yang lain, terus menerus mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke. Ia masih ingat betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati anaknya ini pingsan dengan mulut berbusa karena OD obat penenangan. Dan parahnya lagi, dokter mengatakan efek obat tersebut membuat beberapa jaringan otaknya mengalami kerusakan.

"Sasuke..."

"_Kaasan_, makan dulu, ya! Biar aku yang menjaga_ Ototou_..." Itachi menepuk pundak sang ibu sambil tersenyum getir. Sakit sekali melihat keadaan keluarganya seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjaga Sasuke sampai ia siuman!"

"Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, lagipula Sasuke juga tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini," Fugaku meraih pundak Mikoto, membantu wanita yang terus menangis itu berdiri. "Biarkan baik kita pulang!" Memang tidak rela harus meninggalkan kamar rawat Sasuke, tapi Mikoto juga tidak ingin menolak ajakan sang suami, maka dari itu wanita cantik tersebut hanya dapat menurut.

"_Ototou_.." panggil Itachi pelan, sesaat setelah kedua orang tuanya keluar dari ruang rawat Sasuke, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" desisnya. Wajahnya memandang Sang adik dengan tatapan terluka, ia merasa gagal dalam melindungi adik semata wayangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat warna orange menghiasi langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah. Riuh suara burung terdengar bersahutan di udara. Pantulan warna-warni langit terbias indah di atas air danau. Sungguh pemandangan sore yang menyejukan mata.

Sepasang pemuda dengan pakaian warna putih senada, masih nampak betah di posisinya. Si raven yang berbaring nyaman dengan kepalanya yang bertumpu pada paha si pirang sebagai bantalnya. Sedangkan pemuda beriris safir yang sedang menikmati keindahan sore sambil terus membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya. Wajah keduanya nampak bahagia, dan damai. Sedamai perasaan hati mereka begitu menginjakan kakinya di tempat yang mereka sebut 'surga'.

"Sasuke, kurasa mereka ingin kita kembali," suara serak Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka, pupil birunya memandang lembut ke arah Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"_Kenapa_? Apa kau ingin kembali?" Sasuke balik bertanya, oniks berkilau miliknya yang baru nampak, menatap intens wajah sang kekasih.

"_Iie_..." Naruto menggeleng mantap, "Aku suka tempat ini."

Sasuke meraih tangan besar Naruto, mengecup punggung tangan si pirang sambil tersenyum kecil, "Hm, aku juga..."

Karena disini, tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi kebersamaan kita. Karena disini tidak ada lagi yang dapat mencegah hubungan kita. Karena di tempat ini, kita dapat terus bersama...

**._._. X ._._.**

Mikoto serasa ingin pingsan saat ini, kaki dan lututnya seakan tidak mampu untuk berdiri, jika tidak berada dalam pelukan Fugaku, mungkin dia sudah terkapar lemas di lantai. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." Airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, oniksnya yang meredup menatap nanar ke dalam ruang rawat anak bungsunya melalui kaca. Disana, di dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut, nampak beberapa suster tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan putranya. Dokter bername tag Shizune mati-matian mengembalikan kerja jantung sang anak dengan alat kejut jantung, seorang suster yang baru saja menyuntikan sesuatu entah apa kini sibuk memperbaiki selang oksigen di mulut anaknya. Hampir 10 menit ia menyaksikan usaha keras para dokter dan suster rumah sakit ini, namun yang ia dapati hanya garis lurus yang tak berubah, terpampang di layar monitor pendeteksi detak jantung.

"Sasuke.. hiks.." Wanita berparas cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami, dan dibalas oleh hal yang sama oleh Fugaku. Takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan harapannya, ibu kandung Sasuke itu kini hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajah penuh airmatanya di dada sang suami. Sementara Fugaku hanya dapat menenangkan istrinya, meski ia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami sudah berusaha, tapi Tuhan lebih menyayangi anak anda dan menginginkan dia kembali, maafkan kami..."

"TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! NARUTO... NARUTOOOOO!" Ibu mana yang tidak hancur hatinya jika melihat anaknya pergi mendahuluinya? Orangtua mana yang tidak menangis jika buah hatinya direnggut paksa dan meninggalkannya? Tidak ada satupun, tidak ada. Begitupula Minato dan Kushina.

"Naruto, bangun Nak! Apa kau ingin membuat ibu sedih? NARUTOO..." Minato meremas pundak sang istri, mencoba memberikan kekuatan agar wanita itu tenang dan tabah, meski ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Kushina rasakan.

"_Niisan_.. Naru-_niisan_.. Hiks.." Kyuubi menutup mulutnya tak percaya, ia tatap wajah pucat sang kakak dengan pandangan memburam karena airmata. Kakaknya pergi, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Naruto, Bangun! Jangan seperti ini, bodoh!" Kushina mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kaku sang anak, berharap keajaiban datang padanya. Tapi nihil, berulang kalipun ia memohon, Naruto tidak akan membuka matanya. Putra sulungnya ini benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Kushina..." Minato menarik tubuh ringkih sang istri menjauh dari tubuh yang makin mendingin tersebut, mencoba menenangkan istri tercintanya, walau lelaki pirang itu tau ini tidak akan mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malampun kembali datang, warna keemasan rembulan nampak begitu terang di tengah hamparan langit. Tak ada awan, hanya ada kelap-kelip cahaya bintang. Nyanyian serangga malam menambah semarak saat itu, hembusan angin sepoi menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik ketika menyentuh dedaunan.

Dua pemuda, berbeda ciri-ciri fisik itu nampak berdiri di tepian danau. Lelaki berambut kuning memeluk pundak lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan erat. Hidung mbangirnya ia lesakan di ceruk leher pemuda yang satunya, mencium dan menghirup aroma lembut sosok dalam dekapannya.

"Akhirnya, tidak ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kita, Sasuke," Naruto mengecup bahu si raven, matanya terpejam, menikmati detik-detik kebersamaannya dengan yang terkasih.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Sasuke, tangan putihnya meremas lengan si pirang. Tubuhnya ia pasrahkan seutuhnya pada pemuda di belakangnya.

"Mulai saat ini dan selamanya, cinta kita akan abadi, Sasuke..." Sebuah cahaya muncul diantara keduanya, cahaya yang seakan memeluk mereka berdua. Sinar putih yang perlahan menyamarkan keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sinar terang yang Sinar terang yang kemudian pudar bersama hilangnya dua sosok anak manusia yang saling mencintai tersebut.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pada pemuda yang berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apakah kita tidak berdosa?" Sasuke memulai, sedikit ragu pada awalnya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke yang merunduk.

"Kurasa hubungan kita adalah kesalahan, dan Tuhan, membenci hubungan yang seperti ini, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, namun sejurus kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, "Tuhan memang membenci hubungan yang seperti ini, tapi..." pemuda pirang itu menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke dan mengacak surai hitam kebiruannya, "...Tuhan tak pernah melarang umatNya untuk jatuh cinta. Pada siapa, kapan, dan dimana Sasuke."

Hangat. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hati Sasuke, ketika Naruto berkata demikian. "Tapi, ini tidak akan mudah, Dobe. Akan banyak yang menentang hubungan kita, membenci kita, merendahkan bahkan memandang hina kita. Dan lagi, ayah dan ibu kita juga tidak akan menyetujui hubungan ini," Sasuke merunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah tampan nan cantik miliknya, tak ingin sosok si pirang mengetahui wajah murungnya.

"Aku tau itu, tapi selama ada kata 'KITA', selama ada kau dan aku, selama kita bersama, mungkin apa yang akan kita hadapi ke depan akan menjadi lebih mudah. Asal kau tau, sesulit apapun rintangan yang akan kita hadapi nanti, kita akan menghadapinya bersama..." Naruto mengenggam erat jemari Sasuke, seakan meyakinkan pemuda itu jika mereka bisa.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Naruto yang masih menggandengnya menuju tempat entah kemana, "Tapi bagaimana jika akhirnya kita tidak dapat bersama?"

"Omong kosong," Naruto menyeringai, menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Jika di dunia kita tidak dapat bersama, aku yakin, Tuhan akan memberikan tempat yang indah untuk kita bersama." Dan sebuah kecupan lembut dan hangat, mengakhiri pertanyaan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Seolah pasrah, si raven malam meremas rambut pirang Naruto, menuntut ciuman yang lebih dari ini. Toh, ini takdir Tuhan. Ini juga kuasa, Tuhan. Walau jalan yang kita tempuh kadang berlawanan dengan kehendak Tuhan. Tapi memang seperti itulah manusia. Dan beginilah cinta anak manusia..

**._._. X ._._.**

**OWARI**

**._._. X ._._.**

HUWAAAHH... Udah Ada Yang Nangis Belum Nih? Gimana Fanficnya, Baguskah? Gajekah? Yang Jelas Fu Sudah Mengerahkan Seluruh KeAngstAn Yang Fu Punya Untuk Fic Ini, Walaupun Romancenya jadi gak berasa, Hehehe...  
Kasih Review Dunk Buat Fu.. #puppy eyes

Regards,  
Fu For Fujoshi,.^^d


End file.
